The Dark Fae
by Lady Trollington
Summary: Now that Zarina's back and Pixie Hollow has accepted Pixie Dust Alchemy she's well at work using her new talent. Everybody is preparing for the Summer Celebration, which happens to be the night of the Blood Moon. A curious no-talent fairy works with Zarina on her Alchemy and begins questioning her future, and worse, she begins looking for Red Pixie Dust.
1. The No-Talent Fairy

A sharp breeze whipped through the tall blades of grass as a fast flying fairy flew at her top speed toward Tinkerbell's house. Upon reaching the door she touched-down and brushed the purple dust from her wings, relieving herself of the fast-flying talent she temporarily possessed. Zarina swept a strand of her auburn hair and knocked on the door. After some shuffling inside and and few sounds of metal hitting the ground in a rush the door opened to reveal Tinkerbell, who looked like she had just been working.

"Hey, Zarina!" she said and invited her fairy friend inside.

Zarina stepped in and said, "It good to see you, Tink! How are the preparations coming along?"

"Good, good." the blond answered, "I've only got a few more things to take care of."

The two heard another knock at the door and Tinkerbell went to see who it was. When she opened it a small raven-haired fairy with ivory skin stepped inside the house. Her deep red eyes shown light rubies in the light.

Zarina turned to hurt and asked, "Feign? Is something up?"

The girl's hair fell over one of her eyes and she said, "Um... No... I just... wanted to see how the preparations were coming along..."

"Its coming along just fine, Feign." Tinkerbell said, "Will you be helping Zarina with the dust work tonight?"

The shy fairy nodded and took a seat next to her mentor. Zarina had become quite a hit in Pixie Hollow since her return. Everybody wanted to get to try her special alchemized pixie dust and many of the dust keepers wanted to learn alchemy from her. One fairy in particular was Feign, who had just arrived and didn't actually have a talent. When the young fairy was created not a single item glowed for her. Queen Clarion told her that she didn't have a talent because her path in life was unclear and that she would have one eventually. She watched the other fairies and looked for something she could do, then she met Zarina. Feign helped the alchemist with her work and learned how to do the things she did. Now the ravenette was almost as good as Zarina, but not quite. Unlike Zarina, who knew what she wanted in life and what she was good at, Feign was still confused and lonely.

Zarina and Tinkerbell chatted with each other about the upcoming event: The Blood Moon. A festival was to be held tonight, the night of the Blood Moon, to honor the coming Summer. Tinkerbell had made the majority of the preparations for the festival. Currently she was working on something for the Winter fairies.

"Zarina, could you give me a hand?" the blond asked.

"Sure." Zarina pulled some pale blue pixie dust from her pocket and frosted the small object that resembled a necklace. Surprisingly, the frost didn't melt, but iced over the surface of the stone. The small stone began to resonate cold and made the area around it colder, "There you go. What kind of stone is this?"

"Its from the other side of the island. It looks like a plain stone but it holds whatever magic you put into it. I planned on making a bunch of these so that the Winter fairies can come over here without needing snow." Tinkerbell said, excited for her discovery.

"That's so cool, Tink! If you've got them done I can take them home and frost them for you." Zarina offered.

Tink went to get the necklaces and said, "That's be awesome! Thank you!"

"No problem." Zarina said, taking the necklaces and bidding Tink a farewell. She gestured to Feign, who then followed after her.

* * *

Zarina and Feign sat in Zarina's house. While the auburnette frosted the necklaces Feign looked at the assortment of pixie dust Zarina had in jars on her shelf.

"Hey, Zarina..." she wondered.

"Hmm?"

Feign looked at the jars, "There's yellow and blue pixie dust, right? and those are two of the primary colors... Do you think there's red pixie dust?"

"Red...?" Zarina froze. She hesitated before responding, "Um... no! There-There isn't red pixie dust!"

The raven haired girl raised a quizzical eyebrow at her mentor, who seemed uncomfortable all of a sudden, "How do you know that for sure?"

"I just do." Zarina said, stern, "Beside, since blue and yellow dust occurs naturally it would make sense that red would occur naturally too since its a primary color too, and since it doesn't it can't exist."

"But..." Feign began, but Zarina interrupted, "Oh, look! I'm done frosting these necklaces! Can you take them back to Tinkerbell for me?"

Feign nodded and Zarina put the necklaces in a bag for her to carry. She sprinkled purple dust on her wings and headed for Tinkerbell's. When she got there she brushed off her wings and Tink let her in. Feign handed Tink the bag and walked toward the door when a glint caught her eye. She turned to see a red stone that sparkled in the light.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Tink asked and looked where the young fairy's gaze was pointed, "Oh, that's a ruby. You can have it if you'd like."

Feign nodded and picked it up, "Thank you so much!"

Then she took off, headed home for the night.


	2. Red Light In The Distance

Feign sat in her room in the morning and looked at her notes.

"So, blue dust is made with a moonstone during a blue harvest moon here," she put her finger on her map of pixie hollow, "so how would red dust be made?" she thought a moment before saying aloud, "Since red is usually seen as being the opposite of blue, maybe it's be made with a red stone on the opposite side of the island during a red moon... a Blood Moon! That's it!"

The ravenette picked up her ruby and looked at it carefully. Tonight was the Blood Moon so she only had a little time. Quickly, Feign scooped up some pink pixie dust and grew a long staff with the ruby at its head. Unlike the things Zarina grew with the dust which looked beautiful and radiant, Feign's plants were black and looked withered. The black dead vines of the staff twisted around one another to for a long rod, and at the tip the vines tapered off to gently cradle the red jewel. She brushed the dust from her hands and grabbed her staff. Sprinkling purple dust on her wings she took off toward the other side of the island, staff in one hand and map in the other. She had plotted the course to the exact spot in the island that was opposite the spot where blue pixie dust is made, and, with luck, it'd be the place to make red dust.

As Feign flew to the other side of the island the scenery gradually changed. The wonderful sight of the spring and fall began to morph into dark twisted trees and plants and there was hardly any light. It was as though all that was good and light simply abandoned this part of the island, but it was still beautiful in its own way. Unlike the rest of Pixie Hollow which had conventional beauty that made you feel happy and warm, this place held a dark beauty that was cold and mysterious but you couldn't help but to be drawn in to it. _Its that kind of beauty that lasts..._ Feign thought to herself. She tugged down the soft white dandelion dress she wore upon arrival so it didn't ride up while she was flying at such a high speed. She'd never gotten any other clothes since she didn't have a talent. Feign slowed down as she reached the place where she had marked on her map. Here there was a small clearing where the moonlight shone down. It was almost midnight.

* * *

Earlier.

Tinkerbell joined her friends as the Summer Celebration began. Periwinkle soon arrived and took a seat next to her sister in the stands. After a short speech and a presentation from the nature fairies in honor of Summer, the true festival would begin. Booths were set up around with food and treats and other things. This was a night of festivities. The lights went down and a spotlight shone on Queen Clarion, who stood at the center of the field.

"Welcome, one and all, to the Summer Celebration! In a few days most of you will leave to bring Summer to the main land..."

And so the speech continued and then the nature fairies came in. They preformed acts that suited their talents. Silvermist, Fawn, Vidia, Rosetta, and Iridessa all got to display what made them special. After the show the fairies filed out to the festival. Flowers with balls of light inside acted as hanging lanterns that lit the way along the paths and around the booths. Tink and Periwinkle met up with the others and they all walked around and looked at the items at the stands. Tinkerbell felt a tap on her shoulder as she was talking to her sister and turned to see a familiar face. Terrance stood the holding out a small trinket.

"I... got this for you." he said.

Tink blushed, "Thank you, Terrance."

He smiled and rubbed the back of his head with his hand, "Uh, Tink...?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

He didn't say anything to her, not with words at least. Instead her simply pressed his lips to hers and let his action tell her what he wanted to say. The two broke from the kiss and both of them were blushing.

Tinkerbell brushed a strand of her bangs out of her eyes and began, "Terrance, I..."

but her words were lost as everybody's attention turned to a sudden burst of red light in the distance.

* * *

Still Earlier.

Zarina woke up after drifting off at her work table. She hadn't slept last night and hadn't intended on dozing off. The auburnette looked outside to see that the sun had already set and realized she was late for the celebration. She thought Feign might have woken her up since she usually stopped by, but apparently she hadn't been here. This struck Zarina as odd.

With a sprinkling of purple dust she flew to Feign's place and knocked on the door. After ten minutes of not getting an answer she pushed the door open. It was dark in the house, the only light provided by the glowing jars of different colored pixie dusts.

"Feign?" Zarina called out, but the only answer was silence.

She walked through the small house, looking for Feign, and noticed the ravenette's open book of notes on her desk. Zarina turned her gaze to the notebook and saw something that made her eyes go wide and her breath run out.

"No..." She whispered with what was left of the air in her lungs.

The notes were about red pixie dust, which she had told Feign didn't exist, but that was a lie. The truth about red pixie dust was something dark and powerful, which was why the dust was forbidden. Even though Zarina had gone against Fairy Gary and made other colors of pixie dust she knew that red dust was something she should never in a million years mess with, but Feign didn't know that. Feign didn't know what kind of repercussions red dust had. Because Zarina didn't tell her.

Zarina bolted for the door, in a hurry to find Feign and stop her from creating the red dust, but she stopped when she got out the door. The auburn haired pixie gazed in horror at the sudden bright red light that could be clearly seen above some far off three tops.


	3. Betrayal

After the Initial shock wore off, Zarina took off toward the red light. She flew as fast as she could to try to get to Feign before something bad happened to the girl. She could feel the stress that she was putting on her body flying this fast. The G-forces blew her hair back and made her skin feel like it was being torn off. Her wings were moving at such a speed that they throbbed and burned. She didn't care. It was her lie that caused Feign to go looking for something she should have warned the young girl about, so she was responsible for anything that happened to her because of it.

* * *

"What is that?" Tinkerbell asked her friends.

"I... I don't know." Fawn said, "I've never seen anything like it before."

"We have to go check it out. What if somebody got hurt? They'll need help." Periwinkle replied.

The others nodded and began to fly. Terrance looked at Tinkerbell, "Tink..."

She turned a sad expression on him and said, "Don't worry. I'll be back." and flew off to join her friends.

"I'll be waiting..." He said after her.

The group made its way through the woods toward the red light. They flew with determination. Suddenly though, a glint of glowing purple caught their eyes.

"Who's that?" Vidia asked.

"I'm not sure." Tink said and flew closer to get a better look at the purple glow. "Its Zarina!"

"Zarina!" Silvermist called to her.

The purple blur slowed down and looked at them with startled eyes.

"What's wrong?" Peri asked her.

"Its Feign... She... She's in trouble... my fault... no time..." Zarina managed to get out, sounding winded. Then she took off again at lightning speed, only visible as a purple blur.

"Feign?" Sil asked.

"Come on guys!" Tink said and took off after Zarina.

The others followed, hoping that their new little friend was alright.

* * *

A little earlier.

"Here it is!" Feign said, stopping to brush off her wings. "Its almost time!"

The ravenette was giddy with excitement. She withdrew her staff and stood in the exact spot where she believed it should go. Feign raised the staff over her head, waiting for midnight. At that point the moon would be at it peak and the light would strike the ruby, hopefully causing the formation of red pixie dust.

_This is gonna work! I can feel it! _she thought, a smile on her face. _Just a few more seconds!_

Then the light from the Blood Moon struck the gem in a flash of red light and a torrent of red pixie dust began to form in a tornado from the point of the ruby.

"Feign!" she heard somebody shout, but it was already too late.

* * *

A little earlier still.

Zarina shot like a bullet toward the light and came to a screeching halt when she reached the clearing. She didn't enter the clearing because she didn't want to come into contact with the red dust that was swirling around.

"Feign!" she shouted desperately.

Soon enough the other caught up with her and stopped as well.

"Your wings!" Periwinkle exclaimed.

Zarina looked back at her wings. They were smoking(steaming?) from the air friction at the speed she was flying. She had other things to worry about though. The red dust swirled around wildly in the clearing. It whipped so fast it put scratches on the grim trees and rustled the black leaves. Zarina watched the dust swirl around Feign. She saw the girl's white dandelion dress turn black as a starless sky and her wings went from be semi-transparent white to semi-transparent black. Her skin paled to an almost pure white.

"No... No! Feign!" Zarina shouted.

The swirling dust around Feign joined the dust that was swirling around the clearing and left a pair of glowering eyes pointing their menacing gaze toward the auburnette.

"You LIED to me!" Feign spoke, a dark edge now in her voice.

"I-I did." Zarina relented, "But only for your own good! I didn't want _this_ to happened. I wanted to protect you..."

"Well your too late. You should have told me!" Feign hissed.

Zarina's face became troubled, "I should have... Maybe if I had this wouldn't have happened... but it doesn't have to be like this. We can fix it, together."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" the ravenette said darkly.

An expression of shock took over Zarina's face, "What? I-"

"Oh, Zarina gets to be the hero! Give her a pat on the back for stopping the evil fairy! Then I go back to being Feign The Freak! The No-Talent Fairy! I don't think so!" Feign hissed.

Tink stepped forward, "Feign... Listen, I know how you feel, but-"

Feign interrupted, seething, "you know how I feel...? YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL?! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! So what if you weren't satisfied with your talent! At least you _have_ one! At least you fit in somewhere! I don't! I never have! People don't even bother hiding thier insults anymore! I'm sick of it! Sck of the teasing and bullying and ridicule! Well it won't happen anymore! I'm writing my own destiny now, and I'll take down anyone who gets in the way!"

They all stared in shock at the dark fairy in front of them, once a shy sweet lonely girl, now a monster. Then something unexpected happened.

Vidia stepped forward and said, "I've with you sister!"

Tink stared at Vidia in disbelief, "Vidia!"

Vidia turned to face them, a smug grin on her face, "What? _None_ of you saw this coming? I have news for you, Tink, _I don't like you_! I _never_ have! and i'm sick of putting up with all of you everyday."

"Vidia..." Tink began, then hopped back out of the way of a bold of red pixie dust.

Feign shot bolts of red dust at them from the ruby in her staff. Tink and the others retreated, flying back to pixie hollow, but for a while Zarina held her ground, gazing at the monster she had created. Finally her common sense kicked in and she took off after the others, uncertain as to what might happen next.


End file.
